Box
'Box '''is an episode of Series 2. Story O and X are playing noughts-and-crosses (tic-tac-toe), and X wins. B wants to join in. b-o-x, BOX! A box appears. X opens it and inside are props. P pops in and decides to put on a play. At the Alphablocks Players, the play is "Sleeping Beauty". P is the narrator and L plays as a princess. I is supposed to be a witch, but doesn't have a costume. h-a-g, HAG! I is now a witch. She pulls a trick on L with a wheel. L pricks her finger and starts to fall asleep, but she needs something to sleep on. Some Alphablocks come to help. What will they do? FED - L as Snow White feeds the seven Alphablocks-styled dwarves. LED - L as the Pied Piper leads the Alphablocks out of town. RED - L as Little Red Riding Hood meets a Big Bad Wolf. TED - L as Goldilocks comes to a house where the Three Bears live. WED - L and an artificial cutout prince are wed and live happily ever after. BED (star word) - L lies down on a bed. In the audience, Z snores and N wakes him up. G grows prickly plants around the palace. Just then an extremely brave prince, X, comes to the rescue. He wakes up L by writing an X on his cheek... and they live happily ever after. The cast comes in for a bow as the curtain closes. Trivia * Total words: 6 (TV version) 8 (game version) * C, J, K, M, Q, V, and Y are absent in this episode. * A, E, G, H, R, S, T, U, and Z only say their sound in this episode. * B and F appear in the audience, but when they come to help L, they are not there as U, N, and Z are the only audience Alphablocks at this time. * F and W don't speak in the TV version. ** However F can be heard cheering with the other Alphablocks at the end. * H, A, and G don't appear in the curtain call. * O doesn't appear in the play. * The play's synopsis is similar to Grimm's classic fairy tale, as well as the 1959 film by Disney. Gallery A446D3D3-0D72-44DF-B936-A12D3C9635BB.jpeg|O and X playing tic-tac-toe... TIK TAK TORTURER!? 08D803E0-D936-4DAA-A1A2-D6557EC9A8DB.jpeg|“X strikes again!” 54EFF592-B1A4-403B-B263-C5EE4BE528E9.jpeg|B, O, and X E8E1E7D6-0F45-4755-A18B-90D4DDCCA51A.jpeg|X opens the box E1C4DBF6-418F-46B9-BA77-2F0442B56D94.jpeg|Princess, prince and props? 3E47FC55-F61E-491F-8C55-A013880B267B.jpeg|P is here! 4D7EE715-C92A-43BA-9591-C06C500DF70A.jpeg|X pulls out a tower from the box for some reason AECA16D7-C16B-4EA9-BE18-8CBF6E4EFA89.jpeg|Let’s put on a play! 0970E265-146B-408D-A0C5-DF0B4750F4E7.jpeg|Z, N, U, S, B, and F C527E62E-C152-440C-AC55-1E8F91E690D7.jpeg|''Sleeping Beauty by the Alphablocks. BFE95BFE-4ADD-48B4-87D7-C9A848B4C55B.jpeg|Once Upon A Time, there was a little red block that fell from the- oops, wrong episode. 7D4316B7-359E-44CC-A441-D87AE54A0E46.jpeg|I mean, there was a princess named L. C4DEC906-6E89-462A-B684-3AA0542E4486.jpeg|But not everyone loves L... 70FC6512-A625-45AB-A87E-7B5791ED28BC.jpeg|I makes her entrance! DC5EF4B2-4D9B-4EFF-BEEE-0EE2202365FD.jpeg|“I said WICKED WITCH.” 9D19110D-1FE8-42E1-ACCE-D30464828B0E.jpeg|HAG! 3624A9C3-1F07-4959-A789-AAFF19DCA4D1.jpeg|I as a hag A45E2CB8-C4A0-4694-9BCD-91FCD995CD4E.jpeg|B booing E499AFCD-9D20-4C6B-91F7-EB378FC87E59.jpeg|I hates L. 03FAB67E-52EE-4D80-AE1A-848B224401DF.jpeg|I casts a spell on the wheel thing A301E148-9AF2-4F59-B3F9-EEF553729F00.jpeg|Curiosity puts the L to sleep. 4D72C893-5699-40BA-AD12-3D150178037A.jpeg|!? 18ADE08E-0285-4B2A-803F-AC44B3FF8E75.jpeg|L needs something to lie on. D8A2CEB3-6B59-4AA1-905A-57AE0EA45F0D.jpeg|Meet ED! D6FA6301-6684-408F-8435-C22D60208145.jpeg|THE OPPOSITE OF GREEN! BA24DF02-154B-4830-A411-B16BFDB83849.jpeg|Hey, wrong story! 68BAABBF-A03A-4E8F-B85F-F3FCCB42BAA3.jpeg|If you want a full fractured version of Little Red Riding Hood, see Book. A75A2555-2A0D-436E-8ACE-F3716EB15AB0.jpeg|ONE OF THE WORDS SPELLED OUT IN LIPS! B4D3473B-A25E-42DA-A5C2-0773C4BD057A.jpeg|Somebody touched their porridge! The meme lied to us! 8FB35E27-F0E4-4291-BCA1-3E1D0F769AB1.jpeg|“NO! THAT’S GOLDILOCKS!” 674E91DB-F415-4F5F-A1FE-6C91043FFCC5.jpeg|DEAD! E5E3686E-4DBD-4122-9857-276B42B915C2.jpeg|L sleeping 17F26305-2AB7-42DB-A318-D921E46003A3.jpeg|N waking Z up 561C5D88-9DC8-4C08-9389-2CCF4B066392.jpeg|I’s success CF87CA3E-7336-47AD-8D95-8537EEB4980A.jpeg|G grows prickly plants 96593850-75CC-4DFC-A9DC-95E268A2E864.jpeg|P and X discussing why X should be the prince 9E4E566C-66A3-4019-911C-CCB25B7EE4BD.jpeg|Extra Large! D7263F6B-F3EB-48AC-921B-5CD52DE48C36.jpeg|An X on the cheek wakes L up. F30A7DED-7902-49DC-BC5C-AD8856579A6E.jpeg|And they all lived happily ever after like all the other stories! No cliffhanger is safe! 78AAD6BA-926C-4556-9C1C-F1F0D5CEA584.jpeg|Wait, where’s O? Category:Alphablocks Episodes Category:Episodes with “UCHEWS” Category:3 letter episodes Category:Fractured Fairy Tales